(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a three dimensional image display device, and more particularly, to an autostereoscopic three dimensional image display device.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of display device technology, three dimensional (3D) image display devices have received attention, and various methods of displaying a 3D image have been studied.
In general, in a 3D image display technology, a 3D effect is achieved by using binocular parallax, which is a most important factor for perceiving objects in 3D at a short distance. That is, when different 2D images are projected to a left eye and a right eye, and an image projected to the left eye, hereafter, referred to as a “left eye image”, and an image projected to the right eye, hereafter, referred to as a “right eye image”, are transmitted to the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are combined by the brain and perceived as a 3D image having depth.
A 3D image display device uses binocular disparity, and may be a stereoscopic 3D image display device which requires the use of glasses, such as shutter glasses and polarized glasses, or an autostereoscopic 3D image display device that does not use glasses, but rather an optical system, such as a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier, in the display device.
An autostereoscopic 3D image display device divides a 3D image into many view points using one of a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier having a plurality of openings, etc., and displays the divided 3D image to generate a 3D image.